1. Technical Field
This disclosure relates generally to a turbine engine and, more particularly, to a combustor for a turbine engine.
2. Background Information
A floating wall combustor for a turbine engine typically includes a bulkhead that extends radially between inner and outer combustor walls. Each of the combustor walls includes a shell and a heat shield, where the heat shield defines a radial side of a combustion chamber. Each of the combustor walls also includes a plurality of quench apertures that direct air from a plenum into the combustion chamber. Cooling cavities extend radially between the heat shield and the shell. These cooling cavities fluidly couple impingement apertures in the shell with effusion apertures in the heat shield.
There is a need in the art for an improved turbine engine combustor.